El mejor regalo
by ChantarelleAnylinde
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor en Navidad One shoot! Y si, es un SonAmy!


**_Ya que estamos en Navidad pues os dejo este fic navideño, es cortito, solo un capitulo. Espero que os guste. Y si, es un SonAmy!_**

* * *

Comienza diciembre... y con él, la esperada cena... Doce personas sentadas en una mesa repleta de una comida suculenta... En ese mes, tenían lugar las tres mejores cenas del año... la del día primero, la de Nochebuena y la de Nochevieja... La primera se celebraría en el cuartel de los Chaotix, la segunda en casa de Tails y, la última cena del año, en casa de Cream.

Vainilla se había encargado de preparar la cena para Vector, cosa que los Chaotix agradecieron enormemente, pues ninguno sabía cocinar, simplemente se dedicaron a acicalarse un poco para recibir a sus amigos.

Cream, Tails y Mighty fueron los primeros en llegar. Más tarde lo hicieron Silver y Blaze, sonrientemente cogidos de la mano. Poco después llegaron Knuckles y Rouge, discutiendo, para variar... y, media hora después, lo hizo Sonic, tarde como siempre... Todos se disponían a sentarse en la mesa, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien...

**- ¿Estamos todos?** - preguntó Vector

**- Creo que si...** - Respondió Charmy impaciente por comer

**- Esperad un momento, falta** **Amy** - Observó Espio

**- ¿Amy?** - preguntó Tails -** Que raro**

**- Es cierto, ella nunca suele llegar tarde** - Añadió Cream

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre... Espio se apresuró a abrir... afuera estaba una eriza de ojos verdes y piel casi blanquecina debido al frío que hacia. El camaleón la invitó a entrar y ella saludó a los presentes, exceptuando a uno...

**- Pensamos que no llegabas** - dijo Blaze abrazándola

**- Lo siento, me he entretenido** - mintió ella

**- Bueno, vamos a comer!** - Voceó Knuckles

Por fin se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de la cena mientras charlaban de nimiedades. La noche estaba animada, salvo por la callada voz de Amy, que parecía estar en su propio mundo, aunque se la veía triste, aunque nadie pareció percatarse, por muy mal que ella disimulase. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Vector se levantó, para dirigirse a todos sus invitados..

**- Gracias a todos por venir, creo que ha sido una genial idea lo de hacer esta cena** - Dijo con su gran sonrisa

**-Por lo menos estas fiestas serán más divertidas si las pasamos juntos** - Dijo Silver

**- En eso estoy de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo, somos como una gran familia** - dijo Sonic

**- Cream y yo habíamos pensando en hacer algo por Navidad** - comenzó Tails - **¿Qué tal si hacemos un "amigo invisible"?**

**- ¿Un qué?** - preguntó el equidna todavía con la boca llena

**- Traga antes de hablar, cerdo** - dijo Rouge pegándole en la cabeza

**- Un amigo invisible... Cada uno escribe su nombre en un papel y lo mete en la bolsa, después todos cogemos un papel y hay que regalarle algo a la persona que le ha tocado** - Explicó la conejita

**- Me parece buena idea!** - Dijo Sonic

Todos se apuntaron y escribieron su nombre en papeles que, luego, introdujeron en un calcetín de Navidad que Cream había comprado. Poco después, cada uno de los asistentes cogió un papel... Amy leyó el suyo a escondidas, deseando que no saliese aquel nombre... Pero sus deseos, de nuevo, habían fallado... Guardó el papel en el bolsillo y se levantó de la mesa...

**- ¿Te vas ya, Amy?** - preguntó Rouge

_**-**_** Si, no me encuentro demasiado bien** - respondió con cierta timidez

**-Quédate un ratito más, por favor** - Trató de convencer Mighty

**- Lo siento, no puedo...** - se disculpó - **Nos vemos el lunes**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Cream quiso salir tras ella, pero Tails se lo impidió al ver que Sonic se levantaba... Amy no había llegado todavía a la puerta del jardín cuando el erizo azul la sujetó del brazo, obligándola a pararse. Ella resopló con cierto fastidio...

**- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?** - preguntó Sonic

**- No es asunto tuyo** - respondió borde

**- Llegas tarde, apenas hablas y te vas de esa forma... Todos están preocupados por ti**

- _(Todos menos tú...) _- pensó -** Sonic, soy mayorcita para hacer lo que me de la gana**

**- ¿Todavía estás enfadada por lo de la cita del otro día**? - dijo temeroso de la respuesta

**- ¿Me traicionan mis oídos? ¿Has dicho cita? Se le llama cita cuando dos personas quedan y los DOS aparecen, cosa que tu no hiciste - **dijo alzando un poco la voz** - Y no, no me enfado porque, sinceramente, me da igual... Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer... Adiós**

* * *

Amy regresó a su casa y, tras ponerse el pijama abrió de nuevo aquel papelito... leyendo en alto el nombre que estaba escrito...

-**Sonic...** - suspiró -

Joder... por más que quiera olvidarle... sin saberlo lo hace todavía más difícilHabía ido toda ilusionada a aquella cita... Después de seguir el consejo que Rouge le había dado y no agobiarle, él se había mostrado más atento hacia ella y habían pasado más tiempo juntos del habitual... Él la había ayudado a entrenar y Amy pensó que una cita sería genial... Se había gastado mucho dinero en aquel vestido nuevo y en la peluquería y todo para que él no se presentase... como siempre...

* * *

_Unos días después..._

_-_ **Amy, que bien que te hayas venido con nosotras, así será más divertido hacer las compras****- **dijo Cream contenta

**- La verdad es que ya empezaba a aburrirme de estar sola, gracias por llamarme chicas - **dijo la eriza

- **Has estado sola porque has querido, sabías donde estábamos** - dijo Blaze contrariada

- **¿Cuanto vas a seguir sin hablarle a Sonic?** - cortó Rouge

**- No quiero verle, ya me cansé de sus desplantes...****- **dijo firme

**- Si... pero seguro que si viene ahora mismo aquí te caes rendida a sus pies****- **Añadió la murciélago

**- Puedo garantizarte que no, de hecho... hay otra persona... - **mintió

-** ¿En serio? No sabes cuanto me alegro! - **Dijo Blaze contenta

- **¿Y cuando nos lo vas a presentar?** - preguntó Cream

**- Pronto... - **dijo nerviosa

Tras aquello, las chicas fueron de compras... No solo compraron los respectivos regalos para cada amigo, sino que más regalos y cosas para ellas mismas... pues después de aquello vendría tambien fin de año y demás. Pasearon por cada una de las tiendas del enorme centrol comercial de Station Square, saliendo de cada una con bolsas, bolas y más bolsas... Cuando se hizo de noche, Tails las fue a recoger para llevarlas de vuelta a Green Hill.

- **Amy, ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa?** - ofreció el zorro

**- No Tails, muchas gracias** - dijo Amy dandole un beso en la mejilla

Amy vivía en el ático de un edificio en Central City. Ya era de noche y, aunque hacía frio, no le importó caminar por las calles, alumbradas por las leves luces de las farolas... Era uno de aquellos momentos en los que daría cualquier cosa por desaparecer, se sentía mal consigo misma... Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del peligro que corría...hasta que escuchó como aquel andamio se precipitaba sobre ella... Cerró con fuerza los ojos, incapaz de moverse y escapar, esperando el dolor del hierron contra su piel... pero este no llegó... Abrió los ojos, fijandose en que unos brazos la rodeaban...

**- ¿Shadow? ¿Tu me has salvado?****-** preguntó confusa

**- Deberías tener más cuidado...****- **dijo mirandola a los ojos

**- ¿Que más da? Nadie me iba a echar de menos... - **dijo con tristeza

- **¿Qué sabrás tu de eso? No tienes ni idea... -** dijo bordemente

La soltó... el contacto de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo le estremecía... aquel erizo le daba miedo, aunque se le veía triste... Se separó un poco y la miró con frialdad...

**- ¿Acaso tu sabes lo que se siente? ¿Sabes lo que es que tus padres hayan muerto asesinados? ¿Qué toda tu familia muriese? ¿Qué la persona a la que quieres no te haga más que desplantes? - **alzó ella la voz

**- No, pero se lo que se siente al no tener familia... y no ser más que la creación de un loco... y que mi mejor amiga muriese por salvarme...****- **dijo en un tono más relajado

**- Oh... Shadow... lo siento... - **se disculpó avergonzada

**- No sientas pena por mi, no la necesito****- **dijo irónico

- **No me das pena... nisiquiera siento pena por mi misma, he cambiado ¿sabes?** - dijo algo furiosa

Shadow la miró de arriba a abajo... hacía años que la conocía y nunca había mantenido más de dos palabras con ella... Era más madura de lo que sus amigos decían y no pudo evitar que ella le recordase, en cierta forma, a Maria...

- **¿Te apetece dar un paseo?** - ofreció sin pensar

- **Me encantaría -** Respondió ella.

* * *

_20 de diciembre..._

Pasaron los días... desde aquella noche Amy y Shadow pasaban mucho tiempo juntos... Se comprendían a la perfección y Amy se veía más animada. Aquella noche, disfrutaban de la noche al lado del mar, sin saber que alguien los observaba...

Knuckles llegó a casa de Tails, allí estaban Sonic, Rouge, Silver y el zorro... Todos se asombraron de verle tan confundido... hasta que él les contó lo que había visto..

- **He visto a Amy..**. - comenzó

**- Hace muchos días que no la vemos... - **dijo Tails** - Espero que se acuerde de la cena del 24**

- **¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Qué tal está?** - preguntó Sonic bastante interesado

- **No... estaba acompañada...** - dijo el equidna

**- ¿Acompañada?- **preguntó Rouge

**- Si... la vi en la playa... con Shadow**

- **¿Qué? ¿Con Shadow?** - se sobresaltó Sonic - **Tengo que salvarla!**

**- No creo que esté en peligro... de hecho.. se estaban besando - **dijo Knuckles

Algo dentro de Sonic comenzó a doler... ¿Amy y Shadow? ¿juntos? El erizo azul subió al piso de Tails, este no tardó mucho en seguirle... Se le veía triste...

- **Sonic, ¿Estás bien?** – preguntó

-** Si... es solo que...** - susurró el erizo

**- No te esperabas saber que Amy está con otro ¿verdad?**

**- No... – **reconoció

- **Sonic, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo... pero a ella la has hecho daño... Amy siempre te ha querido y el hecho de que quedases con ella y nunca.. bueno... y que nunca fueses... Creo que se ha cansado...**

**- Tails, no lo entiendes...** - dijo bajando la cabeza - **Yo... yo...**

**- ¿Tú..?****- Me gusta Amy, y mucho...**

**- ¿En serio? - **se asombró Tails

- **Si... desde hace mucho... lo que pasa es que me agobiaba... pero ultimamente ella estaba dintinta... más madura... Empezaba a gustarme estar con ella** – suspiró

**- ¿Y por qué le diste plantón entonces? - **se interesó su amigo

- **No lo hice... Iba de camino cuando me encontré con un edificio en llamas, una señora me pidió ayuda para sacar a unas personas... Cuando llegué allí ella ya no estaba**

**- Oh... Sonic... ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a ella?**

**- No me dio tiempo...**

**- Tengo que recuperarla... - **dijo marchandose

* * *

_22 de diciembre_

Tardó dos días en encontrarle... no vivía en Green Hill, tampoco en la ciudad... Su casa estaba en una apartada montaña de Blue Ridge Zone. Llamó a la puerta... Shadow tardó en abrirle, lo hizo en toalla, pues acababa de salir de la ducha... Le miró con aires de superioridad...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, faker? - preguntó borde

**- He venido a hablar contigo**

- **¿De qué?**

**- De Amy... - **hizo una pausa** - Quiero que te alejes de ella**

- **¿Alejarme? Tu no eres el más indicado para pedirme algo y menos eso** - dijo con frialdad

- **Mira... la he cagado ¿vale?... pero me he dado cuenta de que la quiero... He sido un estúpido...** - dijo bajando el tono

- **No me vengas ahora de llorica, faker. Has tenido tu oportunidad y la has desaprovechado**

**- Shadow... por favor creeme,... la quiero de verdad...** - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

_**-**_** Lo siento, pero no tengo intención ninguna en separarme de ella... Ahora vete... he quedado con Amy a las ocho y me estás entreteniendo**

* * *

_24 de Diciembre... 18:00 horas_

Tras aquella charla con Sonic, Shadow no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema... ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Como cada día, había quedado con Amy en el parque...

**- Shadow ¿estás bien?** - preguntó - **Te noto raro, distante****- Estoy bien, no te preocupes****- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo a la cena?**- insistió

**- No creo que sea buena idea...**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**- preguntó confusa

Dudó en decirselo... sabía que tenía un 50% de posibilidades de que ella volviese con Sonic, al fin y al cabo, ella todavía le amaba... por mucho que tratase de negarselo a si misma... Finalmente, tras mucho debatir con si mismo, decidió hacer lo correcto...

**- El otro día... Sonic vino a hablar conmigo**

**- ¿Qué?**- dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos

**- Me pidió que me alejase de ti...**

**- ¿Con qué derecho...?**- gritó

**- Te quiere... El problema es que se ha dado cuenta al verte conmigo**- dijo con calma

**- Se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde, si es que eso es verdad!**

**- Lo es... y** - hizo una pausa - **quizá no sea tan tarde...**

**-¿Uh?**- dijo sin entender

**- Amy, me gustas y mucho... pero se que, en el fondo, todavía le quieres... Debes ir con él**

**- Pero Shad...****- Feliz Navidad...**- dijo besandola en la frente

El erizo negro desapareció con un control de caos antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar... Se quedó inmovil... a pesar de que la nieve empezaba a caer... Tras un rato, fue a su casa a vestirse...

* * *

_24 de diciembre, 22:00 horas_

Esa vez llegó puntual... Tails le abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar. Su casa estaba decorada con un gran árbol de navidad y guirnaldas de colores, con una gran mesa. Junto a la chimenea estaba Sonic... Le extrañó que no hubiese nadie más y, sobre todo, que el pequeño zorro desapareciese sin decir nada. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y tomó asiento en el sofá..

**- Estás preciosa esta noche**- dijo Sonic acercandose

**- Dime Sonic... ¿con qué derecho**? - habló ella - **Llevas ignorandome años... y ahora que era feliz con alguien vas y lo estropeas... dime.. ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque te quiero...**- dijo con timidez

**-¿Me quieres? ¿Por qué debería creerte?**- alzó la voz

**- Si, te quiero! Y mucho más de lo que te imaginas!**

Amy se levantó y caminó hasta cerca de la chimenea, estaba furiosa por mucho que trataba de calmarse a si misma... El erizo azul la siguió, abrazandola con fuerza por detrás, sin dejar que ella se moviese...

**- Amy, me di cuenta tarde... lo se y lo siento... pero no puedes negarte a ti misma que todavía sientes algo...**- susurró en su oído

**-Te sigo queriendo si... pero tu me has hecho daño, y mucho**

**- Por favor, dame una oportunidad...**

**- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me des plantones?**- reprochó ella

La giró con algo de brusquedad, sabía que aquello sucedería y, por eso, se había prevenido... Cogió un periódico de la mesa... En él estaba la noticia del gran incendio; se lo dio a leer...

**- No llegué a tiempo, aunque si fui**- dijo cuando ella terminó

**- Oh Sonic...** - dijo avergonzada - **Pensé que era como las otras veces, no sabía que fueses a...**

**- Ya te lo he dicho, te quiero...** - dijo poniendose rojo - **Amy ¿quieres salir conmigo?**

**- Si! si quiero**- dijo ella emocionada

Sonic la abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que notaba unas finas lágrimas sobre su piel, Amy lloraba de alegría ante aquel momento tan soñado... Después... sus labios se entrelazaron en un tierno beso...

Se escucharon unos aplausos... todos sus amigos estaban allí, mirandoles emocionados... Tails ejerció de anfitrión y tomaron asiento en la mesa, para disfrutar de aquella magnífica cena entre risas y alegrías... Después, cada uno entregó el correspondiente regalo... Todos se sorprendieron al ver la gran casualidad de aquella noche, cuando Sonic le entregó un paquete a Amy y esta a su vez otro a Sonic... Dos mitades de un corazón... en cada uno el nombre del otro...

_**- THE END -**_


End file.
